Wonderful Dream
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: A solo un mes de su boda Lucy encuentra a su novio siedole infiel con su amiga, traicionada y furiosa decide viajar a las Vegas donde conoce a un joven de ojos jades quien le hace una propuesta muy interesante, su vida cambiará para siempre, pero el destino no estará de acuerdo con su corazón ni con sus planes de venganza [Pausada]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Kaede les trae un nuevo fic, donde hago un anuncio muy importante para todos mi mortales que me siguen, espero que esta nueva obra le sguste y pues dejemos las charlas comencemos...**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima-trollsama.**

 **La idea sacada de mi imaginación (Neko empieza la historia).**

 **Obra Registrada**

 **Código de registro:** **1508204913922**

 **Safe Creative**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Ahora estoy en el casino en la barra de bebida, con mi copa casi vacía la cual contiene una mezcla de vodka pero con el sabor del limón-kiwi, observo como los hombres ríen a carcajadas con mujeres de llamativo escote y muy corto vestido, su alegría me asquea, observo mi copa y pegó mi frente en la barra, al recordar que en un solo día mi vida se convirtió no me hizo ver la triste realidad del destino que me aguardaba.

.

.

Estaba observando al pavimento fijamente, la nieve caía lentamente, sonrió y bebo de mi chocolate caliente, apoyo mis manos con los guantes en el vaso tratando de que el calor los calentará un poco, mi portafolio de dibujo descansaba en la fría banca que solo demostraba que es la temporada más fría que ha visto la ciudad de Chicago, a penas la luz del sol se muestra en el horizonte siendo más de las siete dando su más fiel sonido a una nueva mañana llena de sueños por cumplir, estiró los pies y suspiro, mi aliento hace humo al contacto con el ambiente, sin embargo el ver el amanecer no es mi motivo por el cual yo hoy me eh levantado temprano.

Mi celular suena lo miró pero lo dejo sonar más cuando se cayá, un escalofrío me recorre al saber que ella estará enfadada por no contestarle, me rindo y me levanto de la banca tomó mi portafolio y empiezo a caminar a la salida del parque, los copos de nieve están por todo mi cabello rubio pero aun así sigo por el senderó perezosamente, no sé por qué debó ir hoy a la escuela sabiendo que estamos de vacaciones, hasta que se me prendé el foco y recuerdo, ella quiere que vayamos a ver lo del vestido, pero por qué hoy es decir hace un frío de los mil demonios pero no hay que hacer enojar a la señorita Loxar si no se te aparece el demonio en persona.

-Lucy- su hermosa y melodiosa voz me golpea al entrar al salón, aunque lo de hermosa y melodiosa voz es mentira, más que melodiosa parase el rugido de un tigre el cual está furioso por no dejarlo salir a jugar con los demás mininos-¿Por qué no contestaste el celular?- ya lo sabía el reclamo ya llegó, suspiro y dejo mi portafolio en la butaca-Y bien-

-Siento mucho el retraso señorita Loxar- hago una reverencia sacándole a mi amiga un pequeño bufido, sonrió al saber que la eh cabreado-Vale lo siento, me tome un momento en el parque ya sabes para despejarme un poco-

-Bien pero no te lo tomes muy seguido- me responde sosteniendo mi portafolio y abriéndolo examinando el ultimo dibujo que hice- Me gusta aunque ¿Debías ponerle el rojo de la sangre?-

-Claro eso le da más trama-respondo al ver mi obra de arte, tomó su portafolio y examinó su dibujo, es una hermosa sirena que sale del agua la cual se está convirtiendo en pequeños copos de nieve, algo raro pero hermoso, los colores hacen al sirena parezca sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero basada a la realidad-El tuyo es hermoso-

-Obvio, sabes que el dibujo es lo que más amo aunque… me gusta la carrera que tomaste, examinas y das una opinión detallada de las obras de arte, más aparte puedes hacer las tuyas igualmente-

-O claro, por eso amo mi carrera- le respondo a mi amiga dejando su portafolio a un lado, ella se pone su abrigo de inmediato-Ya nos vamos-

-Claro- me sonríe se pone su portafolio y me da el mío, me toma de la mano dirigiéndonos a la salida- Vamos que mi tía no puede esperar más-

Salimos de la escuela hechas un rayo dirigiéndonos al centró de la ciudad, dentro de un mes me graduaré de la carrera de Historia del Arte la cual soñé toda mi vida, pero no es todo lo que sucederá este año pues aparte de esto yo me casaré con el amor de mi vida.

-Oh se ve hermoso- me dice Juvia al mirarme en mi vestido de novia, yo me sonrojo al verme enfrente del espejo, el ser enfrente de mí me parece algo mágico, me veo hermosa, toco el espejo y suspiro, la alegría de verme con el vestido es algo tan inusual en mí, a decir verdad estas cosas jamás me las había podido imaginar pues era una chica que no creía en el amor y cosas cursis, hasta que lo conocí, íbamos en el último año de preparatoria cuando él me habló y empezamos a conversar y salir juntos, y sin darme cuenta me cautivo y me enamoré, después de graduarnos nos hicimos novios, aunque yo me dirigí al área de Artes y el a la de Derecho eso no nos impidió seguir con nuestra relación, y al cavo de cuatro años de noviazgo me propuso matrimonio, ese día estábamos en la playa y de repente el me dio un helado, lo empecé a comer cuando algo duro apareció en mi boca, al sacarlo mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas " _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ A su pregunta me lance a sus brazos, yo acepté de inmediato ya que no puedo vivir sin él, mi amor para toda la eternidad.

-Y bien le gusta- me pregunta la tía de Juvia quien me diseño el vestido yo afirme con la cabeza-Bien se lo pondré para llevar- diciendo esto sale del probador, Juvia va detrás de ella, me miró una vez más al saber que este hermoso vestido lucirá al entrar a la iglesia y jurarle amor eterno a mi futuro marido.

-De seguro a Loke se le caerá la baba al verte- me dice Juvia yo río-Y Karen… ¿No iba a venir?-

-No, dijo que le surgió algo importante-le respondo al quitarme el vestido y dárselo a la señorita, me pongo mis jeans y mi abrigo- Gracias por el vestido Juvia…es hermoso-

-De nada, te prometí que yo te compraría el vestido-me responde-Y ¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres lo de la fecha de la boda?-

-No lo sé no eh tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos-la verdad no es que no quiera decirles a mis padres, pero viven hasta el otro lado del mundo y quiero decirles en persona, lo bueno es que les había comentado por teléfono lo de mi compromiso con Loke, pero mi padre es de los que quiere que el hombre vaya y pida la mano de su hija en persona, al igual que lo hizo Cana mi hermana mayor, quien está casada y con tres hijos que son una monada, pero que mal la paso Laxus al ir con mi padre y pedir la mano de mi adorada hermana ese día sí que casi se muere antes de la boda, y ahora la única que faltaría por casarse sería mi otra hermana quien prefiere estar de soltera que casarse, aunque yo sea la más pequeña de la familia algo me dice que será más complicado para Loke ir a pedir mi mano, dejamos la boutique Juvia carga el vestido mientras las dos bebemos un café.

-¿Y ahora que vas hacer?-me pregunta al morder su dona, yo sonrió.

-Iré a ver a Loke en su departamento- le susurro y su mirada pervertida no tarda en aparecer-No es para lo que piensas pervertida-

-Pero yo no dije y pensé nada- su comentario me hace sonrojar hasta las orejas, me levanto del asiento y salgo del carro junto con la caja del vestido-Oye en serió que no pensé nada relacionado con la cama y cuerpos desnudos-

-Juvia-

-Bien, bien, salúdame a tú amorcito-

-¿Iras con tus padres?-

-Si deben estar preocupados, sabiendo que su hija sale con un chico malo-

-Oye, Rogue no es un chico malo- le susurro en modo de secreto ella ríe y suspira-¿Y ahora?-

-Creo que hoy pasará algo malo lo presiento-responde, yo pongo mis dedos en mi cabeza en modo de antenas.

-Bip, Bip detector de problemas de Juvia activando Bip encontrando errores…-

-Graciosa- me grita lanzando una bola de papel-Te dejo, nos vemos luego-

-Vale te veo al rato- me despido y empiezo a caminar en dirección a la casa de Loke, taño mis manos haciendo fricción para calentarlas, en eso me detengo y recuerdo que Loke hoy iba a salir a su trabajo, sin embrago me dirijo aun así a su casa-le preparare la comida, y le enseñaré el modelo de los floreros, se llevará una gran sorpresa- susurro emocionada, llego a uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad, Loke viene de una familia de abogados por lo que no es tan pobre, yo por otro lado mi padre es doctor quien se caso con mi madre una diseñadora de modas, nuestra familia no está la altura de los padres de Loke pero ellos me aceptaron aun así, pongo el número de piso y el levador empieza a avanzar, compre unos trozos de carne con una salsa, llego al piso señalado, agarró con una mano la caja de mi vestido y los ingredientes, agarró las llaves y abro la puerta y me sorprendo al ver la maleta de Loke en la entrada ¿No habrá salido?.

Dejo las cosas en la barra de la cocina y el vestido en el sillón, me quito los guantes y me dirijo al cuarto de Loke, al entrar la cama esta desordenada y hay ropa tirada, suspiro ese niño debió haberse quedado dormido, recojo la ropa del piso pero me quedo estática, tomó la prenda con miedo y lo confirmo es un vestido, ¿Qué hace Loke con un vestido? , mis manos tiemblan al tener la prenda en mis manos, miró alrededor y esta una tanga y un brasier volteó al baño, mis piernas tiemblan a cada paso que doy llegando a la puerta estiro mi mano aun con el vestido en mano, me detengo un momento y tragó saliva y giró la manija, una capa de vapor me golpea la cara y abro la puerta lentamente.

Tiró el vestido que cae a mis pies, mis ojos se abren a más no poder, y reconozco de inmediato ese cabello anaranjada y esa voz, está desnudo y besándose con una chica de cabello dorado y ojos color miel la cual al verme se queda espantada.

-Lucy-la voz femenina hace eco en el baño, él voltea y su cara palidece, mi cerebro se queda en blanco y no me muevo, siento como algo dentro de mí se despedaza poco a poco destruyendo algo que había construido por años.

Salgo del baño rápidamente, tomó mis guantes y antes de salir soy detenida por esa mano que por tantos años tome y me brindo calidez y protección.

-Hablemos- su voz resuena en mis oídos causándome un gran enojo-Lucy hablemos esto es…-

-No hay nada que explicar-susurro entre dientes soltándome de su agarre, la toalla casi se cae de la parte baja de su cuerpo-Está muy claro esto…Loke-

-Lucy, no es lo que parece, mira déjame- pero no lo dejo terminar ya que mi mano lo ah abofeteada y lo hace caer de espaladas, tiró mis guantes dejándome guiar por el dolor, la furia, la tristeza y la traición-Eres una basura…-

-Lucy- por fin la ultima que faltaba, Karen llega hasta donde estoy y me toma del brazo-Yo lo siento pero solo sucedió-

-Sucedió- repito sus palabras y sonrió, y sin darle permiso de reacciono mi puño golpea su estomago y después su cara, ella cae de inmediato al suelo por el dolor, Loke me mira con miedo, miedo acaso es lo que siente por mi ahora miedo-No te vuelvas acercar a mi Karen, amiga púdrete y quédate con este bastardo-

-Amor-

-No me digas amor- grito al callar a Loke, tomó la caja del vestido y se lo aviento, el vestido sale de la caja y cae en su cuerpo-Lo que sea que hayamos tenido se acabó, la boda esta cancelada- susurro y salgo del departamento, bajo por las escaleras rápidamente ignorando los gritos de Loke, salgo a la calle y corro a más no poder, llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mi departamento, tomó mi maleta y la lleno con ropa que escojo al azar, me detengo un momento y me percato de que las lágrimas están ahí, haciendo su aparición por fin, me tumbo en la cama y lloró, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Es la única cosa que me hace eco en la cabeza, tomó mi celular y marcó al aeropuerto.

Y ahora estoy aquí tumbada como un alma en pena en la ciudad más escandalosa del mundo, tomó mi copa y me tragó de un tirón, la alegría de esas personas ahora me da asco, suspiro, estoy en un casino con unos jeans y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, sin maquillaje, sin novio, sin vida, sin nada, es lo que tengo ahora, Juvia ha llamado como unas cien veces hasta que le respondí y solo dijo "Voy para allá".

-Claro te espero querida amiga-susurro y pido otro tragó, miró mi anillo de compromiso, podría empeñarlo y sacar más dinero al parecer es de 5 quilates podrían darme buena suma, pero descarto la idea, debería lanzárselo ahora que regrese a ese desgraciado que… espera ¿Regresare? Aprieto el anillo y tomó de mi bebida ocasionando que casi me ahogue este debe ser mi tragó diez así que ya me está haciendo un poco de efecto-Maldito…-

-Si tomas así puede hacerte daño- la voz de un chico me hace reaccionar, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos de un intenso color jade, piel bronceada, dientes perfectos y blancos como la nieve, cabello de un color salmón, parece musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageración, es guapo o es que las copas ya están haciendo efecto, es demasiado varonil a diferencia de esa rata de alcantarilla llamada Loke, me sonríe.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto antes de que mi cabeza de vueltas, y la vista se me nuble.

-Te encuentras bien-me pregunta pero la voz es tan lejana que la ignoró y me dejo abrazar por la oscuridad al cerrar mis ojos y perdiendo el conocimiento, y la imagen de esos dos traidores me golpea como el agua fría de este cruel invierno.

* * *

 _ **Les hice dos capítulo para ver si la historia les gusta o de plano no, pasen a leer el siguiente capítulo que es contada desde la perspectiva de Natsu...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Si algo me queda claro es que esto no lo desee, ahora estoy en la ciudad más escandalosa de todo el mundo, la que nunca duerme, mi primo esta a mi lado riendo con unas hermosas chicas de cuerpo deseable, estas ríen a carcajadas abrazándolo, yo me separó del grupo y miró alrededor del casino, suspiro pesadamente recordando lo que me hizo viajar hasta este lugar de juegos y diversión

.

.

-¡¿Qué?!-grite golpeando el escritorio de mi padre, sus ojos de color jade como los míos me miran con una ceja levantada, mi madre suspira pesadamente, mi mente estaba en shock ¿Qué estaban diciendo? ¿Qué carajos?-Haber no escuche bien, me lo vuelven a repetir-

-Bien, se que eres tonto pero no pensé que tanto- mi padre ríe y apoya sus codos en su escritorio tomando con sus manos su cara-Te casarás que parte no entendiste-

-Debes estar loco, demente-grito alborotándome el cabello ante tan semejante noticia, casarme yo-No ustedes deben estar locos-

-Natsu-esta vez mi madre toma la palabra-Tienes 24 años, no trabajas, y no pones en acción lo que has aprendido de la empresa, al menos queremos que tomes responsabilidad y tengas encuentra que la compañía pasará a tus manos en menos de lo que te imaginas-

-Así es…la hora de que madures y te hagas responsables de tus acciones a llegado, y ya que no me has presentado a ninguna novia que tengas por eso hemos organizado las citas a ciegas con las candidatas que queremos que conozcas-

-Ustedes están locos, no lo haré no voy a ir a ninguna estúpida cita a ciegas y no me casaré con nadie-

-Natsu- la voz resuena en el despacho haciéndome temblar, mi padre parece furioso-No puedo permitir que el heredero de mi fortuna y de la compañía siga siendo un niñato que no se hace cargo de su propia vida, así que ahora nos toca a nosotros que te comportes como un hombre, esta plática ah acabado retírate, la cita será en tres días así que vaguea por ahora después te diré lo que tendrás que hacer-

Salí furioso del despacho azotando la puerta, me dirigí a mi habitación y arroje todo al piso, me tire boca arribe maldiciendo a mi padre, a mi madre a todo lo que había en esta familia, la familia Dragneel una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país, y yo siendo el único hijo varón y primogénito debía tomar poder de la fortuna y de la compañía, eso ya lo sabía pero casarme en serió, esos dos estaban completamente locos si creían que me casaría con cualquier mujer que solo querría estar conmigo por el dinero.

Me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi ropa y la metí en una maleta, desde que era un niño siempre fue así, sobre protección extrema, no juntarme con otros niños que no fueran de mi estatus, tener maestros particulares, y solo ser amigo de gente que fuera agradable a los ojos de mis padres, por lo cual solo tenía a dos amigos y a mi primo, las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar.

-Tony- habló al mayordomo este llega en segundo, le lanzo las llaves de mi auto-Tráeme el auto, y llama al jet privado me largo de viaje-

-Como ordene joven amo-el sale de mi vista, sacó mi celular y marcó el número de ese hombre pero no contesta.

-Cierto que iba a salir del país por una estúpida exhibición- susurro entre dientes al marcarle a mi segunda opción pero este tampoco responde, quiero lanzar el teléfono al piso, no quiero ir solo a donde voy me vería como un verdadero idiota estando solo en ese lugar, el mayordomo llega con el convertible y me da las llaves-Que hago-

-Hola Natsu- salvado, la voz de mi primo me hace voltear, antes de que diga algo lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzo adentro del convertible-¿Qué haces imbécil?-

-Nos largamos a las Vegas- le digo al subirme al carro y arrancar, el solo suspira y roda los ojos.

-Y por eso eres tan salvaje, vaya y esa cara ¿Te han reñido de nuevo?-

-No, solo que han dicho una estupidez que me caga y me re-caga el solo volverla a recordar-le respondo, llegamos al aeropuerto de mi familia, el jet está listo, entramos al avión y este despega, en poco minutos la ciudad de Singapur se queda atrás, le cuento a Gray lo que paso con mis padres, su estúpida idea de hacerme cargo de mi vida y o si lo de la esposa que quieren que tenga, su risa no se hace de esperar, esta burlándose y lo disfruta, tuerzo la boca al tomar de mi copa.

-¿Acabaste de reír?-pregunto molesto, el se agarra el estomago tratando de respirar, a los pocos minutos recupera el aliento y me mira.

-Lo siento…pero que bien por fin te han puesto en tú lugar-

-Cállate estúpido, en vez de que me ayudes te burlas de mi desgracia-

-Oye cálmate, pero sabes la vida que llevas no es muy buena que digamos- me responde contando sus dedos-Uno te la pasas en las carreras de autos, segunda no sales del club que tú fundaste en la escuela, tres sigues actuando como un niño mimado-

-No soy un niño mimado- respondo al mirar por la ventana.

-Creo que Wendy es más madura que tú-

-Oye que te pasa no me compares con ella-

-Es verdad, cuando se trata de algo serió ella muestra más madures a diferencia del tipo que tengo enfrente de mí- diciendo esto último se pone su gorra en su cara-Ahora déjame dormir al menos, me raptas sin equipaje, más te vale pagarme todo lo que hagamos haya-

Bufó pero lo dejo dormir, doy leves golpees con mi mano en mi frente ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo me los quitare de encima?, pero me rindo y yo también cierro los ojos, en pocas horas y por la velocidad que llevamos llegamos a Las Vegas, bajamos del jet de inmediato llega la limosina y nos lleva a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, al llegar bajo mi maleta y Gray se lanza a ver qué fue lo que traje, miró por la enorme ventana aun sin saber qué hacer, tomó el whisky que está en la barra del cuarto y me sirvo una copa, Gary niega con la cabeza, aquí es de noche ya y las calles se llenan de gente, Gray se mete al baño y sale vestido de traje, yo me revuelvo el cabello, salí de casa solo con poca ropa, pero daba igual era asquerosamente rico podía comprarme algo por ahí.

-Natsu, Oye-

-Que quiere imbécil-

-Tsch que humor…si quieres no te digo-

-Que quieres, escúpelo ya- le ordenó, Gray me señala con el dedo que me acerque, yo lo hago-Y bien-

-Pues ya sé que puedes hacer con eso del matrimonio-

Ante su respuesta me separó de él y lo sujeto de la camisa-Más te vale que sea buena la idea-

El sonríe-Oh sí que lo es, no por nada soy un maldito genio Natsu…-

.

.

-Que, una boda- grito al oír su idea, este asiente- Estas pendejo o que lo que quiero es no casarme-

-O bueno, déjame terminar- me contesta tomando su copa y mirando por el casino-No lo entendiste bien mi querido amigo-

-Pues no, explícate antes de que te deje en este sitio sin un centavo y en otro país-le exclamo, este se acomoda la corbata y me señala con el dedo.

-Tú no te quieres casar, dejando de lado lo que paso con esa chica no es así- su comentario me toma por sorpresa haciendo nacer una cara que hace mucho no recordaba y que provoca una inmensa tristeza y cólera muy dentro de mí.

-Que tiene que ver esa perra en esto-

-Ok, perdón por mencionar lo que paso con esa chica…el punto es que no quieres casarte porque no crees en el matrimonio, y aparte eres un niño mimado, no quieres hacerte responsable de nada y eso conlleva a hacer una familia no es así-

-Como si no supieras eso, pero eso que tiene que ver con la boda Gray-

-Aquí te va- diciendo esto Gary sonríe-Finge una boda falsa-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es señor cerebrito- se aclara la garganta- Contrata a una chica a que se haga pasar por tú novia y prometida, y les haces creer a tus padres que estás loco de amor por ella, y que si no es con ella no te casarás con nadie y asuntó arreglado-

-Claro y si las chica si es aceptado por ellos que hare- pregunto analizando su idea que no es tan mala.

-Pues, no había pensado en eso, eso te toca a ti solucionarlo-

-No me sirve de nada eso- susurro, unas chicas que nos miraban de lejos se acercan a nosotros, Gray les invita un trago, yo por otro lado no estoy de humor para esto, me levanto de la mesa y miró a la parte de abajo del casino, masajeo mis sienes pensando en que solución puedo tomar, la idea de Gray no esta tan mal, pero ¿De dónde voy a sacar a una chica que acepte hacer este absurdo teatrito conmigo?

Me apoyo en la barda, y mis ojos se clavan en una chica de cabello rubio que está en la barrad e bebidas, levanto una ceja al mirarle la ropa, jeans gastado y una camisa blanca, ¿Esa chica no sabía en donde estaba? Río al ver la estupidez de ese tipo de gente, sin darme cuenta me la quedo contemplado más de lo debido, pero lo que está divirtiendo es que esta chica sea a tomado ya unas doce copas y va por la terciaba copa de la noche, sin darme cuenta empiezo a caminar en dirección a ella, al llegar a su lado esta tose y maldice, ¿Qué interesante?

-Si tomas así puede hacerte daño- le habló, ella se endereza y voltea a verme, sus ojos marrones se topan con los míos, la examino, tiene buen cuerpo pero no tan bueno como las modelos con las que luego salgo a divertirme, es bonita debo admitirlo, pero lo que llama la atención son sus ojos llorosos ¿Acaso a estado llorando?

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunta, estoy a punto de contestarle cuando empieza moverse muy extraño, estiró mi mano.

-Estas bien-pregunto ella sonríe y de pronto colapsa, me lanzo para que no caiga al piso-Oye me oyes, despierta, rubia despierta- le habló pero ella simplemente esta desmayada, claro después de beber de esa forma cualquiera lo estaría.

-Vaya ya has casado a una chica eh Natsu- Gray hace su inoportuna aparición, yo por otra parte lo ignoró, tomó a la chica en brazos y me dirigí al hotel pero un singular brillo me llama la atención, sujeto a la chica con un brazo y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, no quiero ser curioso pero no me resisto veo sus llamadas perdidas, casi me da algo al ver la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas que no ha visto, no sé qué hacer, decidió llevarla a mi cuarto y cuando despierte que me compense por haberla ayudado, llegamos al hotel, la acuesto en el sillón esta se acomoda ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?

Veo de nuevo su celular y decido abrir uno de los mensajes que me deja impresionado.

 _Amor lo siento, en verdad lo siento necesitamos hablar, con un carajo contesta el teléfono, no podemos terminar así necesito verte y hablar contigo, márcame cuando veas este mensaje._

-De Loke- miró a la chica ebria que descansa en mi sillón-Acaso habrá cortado con su novio-y como por arte de magia la idea viene a mi cabeza, sonrió y me alabo a mi mismo-Natsu Dragneel eres un genio-susurro al ver a la chica rubia quien será mi carta de triunfo sobre mis padres.

* * *

 ** _Bien que les parece más o menos se imaginan de que se va a tratar pues jijiji les tengo una trolleadota bien genial, aunque en cierto punto esto es Nalu y Gruvia y otras parejas que saldrán más adelante..._**

 ** _Les informo que estas dos semanas que viene es muy probable que no publique nada, quizás esta semana si pero no se, ya que debo estudiar para mi examen y pues debo tener cabeza en el estudio por ahora que en otras cosas Kaede espera que comprendan..._**

 ** _Segunda, actualizaré todos mis fics diciendo ya bien las fechas que estos serán actualizados, por ejemplo esta historia lo publicaré, cada 15 o 18 días pero de esas fechas no pasa, esos significa que quizás este sábado actualice pero es muy probable que no hasta dentro de 15 días u.u debido a mi examen que debo presentar, al igual que la de Reviviendo mi pasado que esta se actualiza cada Domingo por lo cual será igual que este, cada Domingo o cada 15 días dependiendo que tanto este de atareada esos días o como siempre los Lunes o Martes..._**

 ** _Los demás fics que tengo en emisión les diré cada cuando los actualizaré ahora que actualice, si alguno sigue alguno más de mis fics déjenme un review para que haga esa actualización y así informarles cada cuando actualizaré,_**

 ** _También otra cosa que es mejor aun no decir hasta dentro de dos meses u.u pero estos dos meses les prometo actualizar más seguido (Neko lo jura por la garrita)_**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido, esperando que el fic sea de su agrado y pues este será actualizado ya saben los días, así que si no lo actualizo estas dos semanas es por lo del examen vale_**

 ** _Espero sus amados Reviews sobre el fic y mina-san sean felices tomen agua mucha agua y coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en la próxima actualización Chao Bye Bye :3_**


End file.
